


Summer Breeze

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Jensen is still a little weirded out by those wings on his boyfriend, but they sure do come in handy for fanning on a hot summer day!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Breeze

Jensen groaned, flopping down onto the couch and pressing his cold can of soda against his forehead. When Jared moved to cuddle, he shoved back with a warning glare. "Dude. Too fucking hot."

Jared waggled his eyebrows and didn't seem fazed in the least when Jensen smacked him with a throw pillow. "Aww, c'mon Jen," he said, pouting. "Not even just a little snuggling?"

Jensen growled. "You run like a zillion degrees hotter than any other human being on the planet as it is. _No_." He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the couch as he tried to ignore the sweat trickling down his face and the oppressive quality of the air in the house. "And man, seriously, _when_ are you getting the A/C fixed?"

"Next week is the earliest they can come," Jared sighed.

Jensen could feel his boyfriend watching him, but he didn't bother opening his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep, he'd feel cooler. Miracles happened every day, right?

Everything was perfectly quiet for long minutes, and the ticking clock on the wall was just starting to lull Jensen into a light doze when he heard the gentle rustle he'd come to associate with Jared's secret. He resisted the temptation to open his eyes and take in the vision he knew would be waiting for him, and seconds later he felt the first faint breeze against his skin. He sighed out in pleasure as Jared moved closer and cool air gusted around him.

"Yeah, thought you might appreciate that," Jared said quietly. There was a smile in his voice.

"Feels good," Jensen murmured, grinning when he felt something soft brush against his cheek. "You're gonna be around all summer, right?"

The cushions shifted again, and Jared's arm nudged Jensen's. "Yeah. I'll be here." He took Jensen's hand in his own, laced their fingers together. "You know, they're pretty handy in the winter, too. Nice and warm."

"Mmm." Jensen hummed agreeably, enjoying the currents of air wafting around him. He reached up blindly, ran a hand over soft feathers. Jared's movements stuttered, a soft sigh slipping out. "Well then," Jensen said, opening his eyes just long enough to meet Jared's. "Guess I'll have to keep you." He winked, curling happily into Jared's side before the younger man could respond.

Jared laughed helplessly, wrapping his arms around Jensen and pressing a fond kiss to the top of his head as he continued to provide what comfort he could with his raven-black wings.


End file.
